


百姓貴族的鄰居

by Arales



Category: Original Work
Genre: #城鄉差距？, #李逸書X顧懷述, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arales/pseuds/Arales
Summary: 抓小偷的豬，看家的鵝，比水便宜的果汁，莫名出現在隔壁家門口的巨大草魚……這不是恐怖故事，也不是都市奇談，歡迎來到臺灣農家的領地，以及在美食與常識失控的狹縫間的兩位原˙城市少年，如何求生、考試、談戀愛~
Relationships: #美聲悶騷慫慫攻X天然元氣受
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 楔子

顧懷述的老爹，非常喜歡一部敘述日本農家日常，叫做百姓貴族的漫畫。甚至在他考高三考大學的前夕頂風作案，瞞著他老媽偷塞漫畫給他強力推薦。即使之後老爹被扣一個月的零用錢，也義無反顧的在下個月又偷推銀之匙。

『爸……其實我……』看過網路版和同學偷偷帶到學校的漫畫……

『看實體書的感動不一樣！』

到底是對田園和臺灣農業有夢想，還是對漫畫真愛無敵？顧懷述低頭看漫畫看得開心，怎麼也沒想到他一上大學，他老爹一把年紀真的考上個鄉下農會的職缺，千里迢迢離開台北舉家搬遷到台灣農民的根據地。

照他老爸的說法，大學生不用他們管，他們老的要奔向自己的夢想──顧懷述邊整東西邊回想，現在他放春假，因為考上大學沒多久就搬家，大一上學期所有的課餘時間都消耗在打包搬家。

住了十幾年的台北公寓解壓縮，瞬間膨脹出三倍以上的雜物。後來他爸媽趁他上學的時候搬家沒叫他一起走，直到這次春假顧懷述才第一次踏入新家，稍稍感慨一下新家好大就立刻被趕去整理東西。

他的東西只有衣服被好好放進衣櫃裡，其他物品老媽以『你的東西我不懂啊』為理由盡數放置，終於在今天可以重見天日。

老爸上班，大老遠『第一次回家』的顧懷述跟著老媽整理新家。

「傻孩子，你還真信你爸說的啊？」

眼見老媽用有薪假陪兒子還笑得色若春花，臉上寫滿『你真是不懂你爸爸~』，當兒子的也只能一臉鹹魚沈默以對。

──好的，老媽，我知道你跟老爹是天造地設的一對，狗糧就不用給我了。

「兒子，你那是什麼表情？」

「……我只是不想再聽一次當年老爸去偷老媽你畢業論文要用的玉米田，結果被你抓包撂倒此後一見鍾情的故事，然後我是社會學院父親和農學院母親的實驗成果……」

「──快給我把這些東西搬上去！！」

「喔～～」只准娘親放閃，不準兒子說嘴。

冷酷無情的狗糧傷害不會因為血緣被放過，顧懷述哀嘆自己飽受父母黑暗料理虐待還得忍耐狗糧摧殘，一邊期待老爹下班帶晚餐而不是帶食材回家……

大約顧老爹也知道全家人的手藝都是地獄等級的『不行』，倘若晚餐後全家人因此失去戰鬥力，搬家物品就整理不出個大概，讓兒子晚上淪落到點蚊香睡客廳那也太慘了。

好歹要能睡床──顧爸爸的底線被顧媽拍上濕冷的抹布，命令他和兒子去擦櫃子拆吊扇，『好歹睡床』這種低要求顧媽無法忍受，但也記得自家老公明天還要上班，中途逮到蹲在櫃子後面滑手機的顧懷述，父子倆一頓好念之後通通塞進浴室，特別爽快的洗澡洗衣服把一家子人給清理乾淨放床上。

顧娘親此時心理想著：現在早點睡，明天早點起床叫醒兒子老公拆門窗下來洗。

顧爹則是滿心好奇地想著：明天不知道能不能跟老婆去趟菜市場，不知道這邊的傳統市場又賣些什麼好玩的……

顧懷述沒想什麼，洗澡前精神百倍，洗完澡偷偷在床上滑手機，沒兩下撐不住睡意被手機打臉，視線飄得沒焦點，不得不放棄手遊的活動任務蒙頭睡覺。

在這樣適合老梗的深夜……

**唧──────！！！！！**

**「啊───────！！！！！！！！！！！」  
**  
顧懷述嚇得跳起來，慌張下床一腳踩空滾到地上，磨石子地冷冰冰貼臉，腦袋更醒幾分。緊接著再一聲慘叫從外面傳來沿著背脊刷一遍，不只顧懷述徹底的醒了，等他從後頭房間跑去前頭陽台往外張望，整條巷子燈都亮了。家家戶戶都有聲音，好幾家男主人拿著棍棒之類的東西出來，往慘叫的那家走，顧懷述也看到他爸拿著手機跟過去。

他這老爸，顧懷述也服氣了──大家都攜帶武器的時候，老爹你帶手機是要去直播嗎？

下面一堆人說話，國台語夾雜顧懷述聽不清楚也聽不太懂，雖然超級想下去看究竟發生什麼事，不過他老媽……

「顧懷述，你在陽台幹什麼？」

娘之怒的殺氣從顧懷述身後如陰雲罩頂，顧懷述一秒立正、轉身、進廁所、放水、洗手、躺床──

「媽我睡了！」明明我一個大學生也是戰力！為何看不起我！

「哼！」

姑且不管顧懷述在床上煎魚一樣的翻滾把自己熟度滾得均勻，天總會亮，爹總要上班，兒子總要叫起床使喚。老爹前腳出門後腳老媽把人叫起床，顧懷述腦子略糊眼神茫然地坐在餐桌前跟買來的早餐店豆漿深情對視，思緒還卡在『我醒來是要做什麼？』的這件事上。

「還不吃？」

「吃。」機械性的把食物塞嘴裡，吃著吃著腦子轉醒，叼著煎蛋想起昨晚煎魚的源頭。「媽，所以昨晚怎麼回事？」

老爸都拿手機出去了，沒直播回家總會給你看點什麼吧？再不然應該會交代交代發生什麼事？

啊啊，可惡，一想就覺得應該是很有趣的事，為什麼不能看LIVE呢？

「喔，對面那個……欸，你要叫劉奶奶，不對，台語是阿罵，哎呀，總之呢，他們家昨晚遭小偷啦！」

「所以昨晚的慘叫是小偷的聲音──」蛋白吞下肚，顧懷述想起昨晚『詐屍』的瞬間。「不對啊，昨晚小偷慘叫之前，還有一個慘叫聲？」

「對啊，你劉奶奶家養的大黑豬，被爬窗翻進家裡的小偷給踩了，那豬睡得正好給小偷踩一腳，那當然嚇得先叫出來啊。」

「也是──嗯？」豬？大黑豬？「……媽，你剛才說的，是豬嗎？大黑豬？」

「對呀，別懷疑，你沒聽錯，就是大黑豬，長很大之後可以上神桌比賽的那種大黑豬。」

顧懷述咬著筷子茫然點頭──喔……養豬，大黑豬……肉豬？  
「劉奶奶在家裡養肉豬當寵物？？只有一隻？？」

「你還想養幾隻？」顧媽朝蠢兒子翻白眼。「那大黑豬我早上看了，跟我們舊家沙發椅一樣高，趴地上當墊腳椅剛好──別懷疑！就是養了！」

「啊……喔……所以第一聲慘叫是小偷踩到豬，那小偷又是為什麼慘叫？」

「還能怎麼樣？當然是豬咬他了啊！」

嘶──！  
百多公斤的大豬，咬上去……嗯……  
突然覺得小偷相當的弱小無助……不行，不能同情罪犯，這樣不好，不好。

顧懷述開始覺得拿這八卦配早餐太過醒腦，清醒得他腦袋都空了。

「所以咬到哪裡啊？」

「唉，小偷也可憐啊~~~」顧娘親的聲音完全不是這麼回事。「豬的背不是有弧度嗎？然後被踩到豬又動了嘛，所以小偷腳滑腿就劈了下去，接著豬轉頭一咬──」  
顧媽的雙眼透過餐桌，極有指向性的看向男人要命的區域，看得他親兒子夾緊雙腿跨下一寒。

「……不會那麼慘吧？」

「是沒有，差一點，扯到蛋而已。」顧媽已經笑出來了。「小偷叫得慘喔，豬又很生氣，咬住不放，問題是那麼大隻豬咬在那麼危險的位置，大家也不趕貿然上去拉。然後嘛，豬死咬著不放還把小偷往牆上拱，結果呀~~~~~」

「結果？」

「小偷的腿也骨折了。哎呦，你老爸說警察來的時候小偷看救星一樣的要警察快點帶他走！！」

完全可以理解呢……這偷竊的代價太高了。

「好啦！快點吃！你再過又要回去上課，東西得整理完！」

「喔喔。」

顧懷述搖頭晃腦的塞完最後一口，喝空豆漿，依舊沒從衝擊中恢復的飄去院子接水管，兩眼無神的開始洗老爹大清早拆下來的老吊扇和一堆窗戶，終於很有實感地意識到自己搬家搬到了什麼地方。

我真的成為百姓貴族的鄰居了呢……


	2. 臺灣農家的守衛之卷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 守衛的真正使命……？

顧懷述勞動到一個段落，在門口把紗窗玻璃窗以及吊扇扇頁立在門口的牆邊晾乾，這過程裡他漸漸發現路過身後的人有點多……

疑惑轉頭就看見一個穿台式小碎花女版襯衫的阿罵背著手路過，發現他轉頭還僵硬了一瞬，接著對他點點頭。

……  
幹，超尷尬。

「你好。」裝乖微笑，顧懷述還特心機的露出酒窩和小虎牙尖。「我是這家的兒子啦，我叫顧懷述，阿罵好！」

阿罵的臉瞬間一亮！整個人就像被啟動的初號機！！

「厚喔！林──你學校放假喔？」

「對啊，放假就回家，搬新家東西都沒整完，阿罵我洗東西小心地上的水欸。」

「好好好，阿罵會小心，這麼乖還洗窗戶喔，阿罵等等拿東西請你吃。」

我這是刷出NPC事件了？傳說中的阿罵覺得你餓？

「你喜歡吃什麼？阿罵家好多菜喔──」

「什麼都好！阿罵家的菜一定都很好吃！謝謝阿罵！！」嗚喔喔喔好危險！沈默也會增加物品取得量嗎！？

然後阿罵說自己住這邊的那裡那裡，說完開開心心跟他說再見，叫他快點忙完外面熱。

顧懷述目送阿罵離去，短短的對話時間清洗的東西都架立好，阿罵說的『快點忙完』根本不存在，總算逮到勞動力的顧娘把兒子指揮的跑上跑下，四月天中南部已經熱得能脫皮，有新勞動力正好把上一季的衣服被子全部洗曬收。於是顧懷述熱熱烈列風風火火上上下下，搬棉被搬毯子搬床墊扛洗好的衣服，整棟樓的追逐陽光，把他老媽的指定物品放在所有能曬到太陽的地方。

大概是因為太吵鬧，顧懷述在頂樓曬棉被曬衣服的時候，碰到了他家隔壁的鄰居。

一個看起來跟他差不多年紀的的男生，手肘撐在兩家相鄰的矮牆上，安安靜靜看他曬衣服毆打棉被不知道看了多久。

「……」靠，有點帥，雖然比我差一點。「你好。」

那男生原本好奇的表情融化，淺淺的微笑眉目粲然。

「你好，我叫李逸書，你叫什麼名字？」

酥炸天際的聲音讓顧懷述差點手軟的把衣服掉地上。

見、見鬼！！我我是喜歡好聽的聲音但原來我是聲控嗎！？我是誰我在哪我該說什麼！？我真的在我家頂樓陽台刷出了『酥到腿軟的性感低音炮』這種逸品美聲？！

顧懷述的耳朵瞬間刷上一層紅。

轉身裝忙的連掛三件衣服壓驚，不面對人總算能緩過精神攻擊。

「我叫顧懷述。」

「你家搬來之後我都沒看過你，這是你第一次回來？」李逸書問道。「我剛上大一，是我回家都剛好沒碰到你？」

「……不是，是我第一次到新家。」這聲音簡直不能好了。顧懷述咬牙，耳朵的熱度直線攀升，那種因為聲音共鳴而心口背脊發麻的感覺完全不受控制。「我也大一。抱歉，我家搬來也沒多久，整理東西吵到你了？」

「沒，你跟你媽的對話很好玩。」

很好玩……顧懷述用力摀臉，覺得羞恥心要炸了。

「喂，沒禮貌。」

「嗯，那……」李逸書歪頭想了想。「下午騎車載你去四處逛逛認識環境？順便讓你認識一下這條巷子的同齡人，他們也都放假回來了，一兩個在親戚家的果園打工。你會騎機車嗎？」

「會！我有駕照！」說完顧懷述又愣住，尷尬的抓頭。「啊，我家沒摩托車，只有腳踏車。」

「腳踏車移動會有點辛苦，那下午我載你吧。兩點來敲你家的門？」

啊……這麼好聽的聲音約我下午兩點一起出門……顧懷述內心的小人顫抖捧心，覺得自己的曲度簡直被這聲音重新塑型。

「好，下午見。我先去忙！」

顧懷述邊說邊逃走，眼角餘光看到隔壁鄰居因為聲音BUFF帥度增加200%的微笑表情觸發閃亮背景，揮手懶洋洋的對他說慢走。

嗚嗚嗚腿有點軟走不快啊！！

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

絕對沒有期待的『只有兩個人一起上路』之約，在顧懷述開門出來的時候碎成渣。

其實這也正常啦……人家明明就說過要帶他認識在地小伙伴，只是他以為會是李逸書騎摩托車帶他去親友打工的地方見個面之類的，沒想到能把人約門口。

這傢伙人緣很好嘛。  
不然冷漠大學生面對鄰居家的大學生，應該是：干我屁事。見面？不去！

打完招呼彼此介紹，顧懷述家住10號，李逸書是12號，住在比台北大兩倍巷子的巷口第一家門牌1號的是張佑廷，陳禹青住7號，昨天發生豬豬事件的張家是15號，孫恆瑞住6號，吳家瑋住最後面的28號。

顧懷述記人名的能力很好，大家都不熟見面就講自己念什麼學校感覺太引戰，目前適合他們所有人的聊天話題，當然就昨晚的那隻豬。

那隻差點在深夜以形補形吃到人鞭的豬。

「所以……養肉豬當寵物很常見嗎？」顧懷述非常好奇這件事，雖然知道應該不可能，但萬一不是個案呢？

「也沒有啦，真的把肉豬帶回家當寵物的，整間學校也才兩三家吧？」張佑廷答道，同時還掏出手機催促大家一起跟顧懷述交換手機號碼、LINE、FB、噗浪、推特、IG等等的訊息。畢竟李逸書把他們約出來不好不給面子，目前看起來這傢伙人也還可以。「劉家那隻豬平常會跟他家阿罵出來散步，還會跟去菜場幫阿罵背菜，有時候郵差來送信，阿肉還會幫忙把信拿給阿罵。」

「阿肉？」

「那隻豬的名字啦，肉就是你吃的那個肉字。」在旁邊吸珍奶的陳禹青接道。「雖然很大隻，但很可愛喔，附近的人他都認得，跟狗一樣。」

不，一隻豬跟狗一樣是哪裡不對，為什麼你們都覺得這很正常？

「但……那畢竟是肉豬吧？不覺得太大隻？」顧懷述無法理解這些人的淡定──到時候該怎麼處理？「他還會長大吧？不想養或者說沒辦法養的時候怎麼辦？？」

「「「「「「當然是吃掉啊！」」」」」」

顧懷述的新任小伙伴一臉驚奇的看著他──豬養大了你不吃，你想對他做什麼！？

我不是！我沒有！是你們這些冷酷無情的人類難以理解──當寵物養大的家人你們就這麼理所當然的吃了嗎！？

你們吃的是動物對人類的真誠信賴你知道嗎！？

兩方陣營都充分閱讀對方臉上的裡台詞，短暫沈默之後，百姓貴族的陣營朝普通百姓發出了『爾等無知愚民』的哼嗤笑聲。

普通百姓遭受了一萬點精神傷害，陷入短暫的混亂BUFF之中。

「他本來就是肉豬啊，連阿罵都給他取名叫阿肉。」

「不是，阿罵不是把他當寵物嗎？那就……」那不就是家人嗎？

「那等阿肉壽終正寢──你要丟掉這一百多公斤的豬肉嗎？」

……呃啊……等等，我覺得我被繞進去了，總覺得哪裡不對但又覺得丟掉一百多公斤的豬肉罪大惡極……

「你知道不當丟棄這麼多肉會被罰錢嗎？還不能隨意掩埋，大豬病死或老死的過程很痛苦，弄不好還會被別人吃掉，你確定要這樣對待阿肉？」孫恆瑞在流利補刀。

「那火化……」

「你有想過一百多公斤的肉要燒多久嗎？」吳家瑋一臉同情的望向掙扎的天龍人。「燒的過程還會充滿濃郁的烤肉香──你確定要這樣糟蹋阿肉的一生嗎？」

普通百姓──卒。  
嗚嗚嗚突然能理解漫畫裡八軒的心情了啊嗚嗚嗚──

百姓貴族們一臉『慈愛』的看著蔫巴巴的平民小伙伴，非常有愛的決定一次教育個徹底，讓他充分了解百姓貴族生活的豐富與殘酷！

「你以為，」張佑廷嚴肅的按住顧懷述的肩膀。「我們社區只有豬嗎？」

「……啊？」

顧懷述一臉蒙逼，很快又醒悟過來──養小雞什麼的，似乎也挺正常？畢竟小黃雞很可愛……

……雖然長大多半也是吃了……顧懷述腦中的小天使忍不住捂心口。

孫恆瑞看顧懷述緩過來，很自來熟哥兒們的搭肩靠上，拍兩把。  
「太天真了，兄弟，你要想，我們鄉下怎麼可能單純的只養寵物呢？豬都會看家了，養狗的人就更多，今天要跟你講的當然是特別的啊！等下就帶你去看！」

「真的假的？？」

「煮的！不騙你！」吳家瑋大手一揮。「不過時間還早，先帶你去認認我們比較推的館子和冰店！」

──先買果汁！再吃下午茶和冰！最後正好去看鵝！！

「……鵝？」

「今天先帶你見識見識，鄉下最著名的警備部隊，地方的惡霸，狗都打不贏的流氓！」

先經過路邊果汁攤買果汁，接著跑到一家應該是做午餐晚餐宵夜的店，門口的展示用冷藏櫃裡各種滷味小菜海鮮，一旁的三口鍋子裡，其中一鍋滾著高湯，裡面飄浮著翻滾的油豆腐。

雖然想著剛吃過午餐應該吃不了什麼，最後卻是人人左手一杯果汁，，右手長筷，面前的滷肉飯雞肉飯肉羹湯貢丸湯加油豆腐滷蛋白切肉小豆乾，整桌的食物排滿滿，平均算下來一個人含果汁不到七十。

而且超好吃……

好吃到突破胃容量，完全台式分不出是不是正餐的下午茶。

這是什麼神仙店家，有名片嗎？顧懷述左看又看，最後結帳的時候問起名片，老闆直接給他一張菜單，超豪邁的跟他說有外送還問他吃飽沒，看他愣愣的乾脆直接塞他一顆肉粽。

「沒事！吃！好吃下次叫你媽來買厚！！」

老闆把很佔空間的一群大學生送出店外，顧懷述捧著肉粽表情夢幻──網路上說的鄉下傳說！老闆的贈品！我今天觸發的NPC事件會不會太多！

「別傻了，走吧，上車。」李逸書戳戳這位一看內心戲就特別豐富特別好玩的新鄰居。「說起來，他們要帶你去看的鵝，還是我們那區的盛景。」

「這麼厲害？？」顧懷述戴上安全帽，李逸書的聲音因為剛吃完東西棉軟幾分，誘惑力再次增加……這聲音即使PK那群鵝，跨物種都能完勝吧？

「畢竟是特別有戲的一群鵝嘛。」

「……在家養一群鵝？？」就算有院子，會不會太誇張！？

「你還沒逛過我們那區，前排的房子結構和我們那排不一樣，比較偏以前的農舍，然後再逐漸改建成家族居住的現代建築。」其實是小學時從北部搬過來的李逸書，很能理解顧懷述的想法。「那家姓江，有養兩隻土狗，像晒穀場一樣的大空地平常放家裡的鵝自由活動。大約八到十隻？最近有沒有小鵝我沒注意。」

「放養不會跑掉？」

「牠們會自己出門散步、游泳、再自己回家，整區的人包含郵差牠們都認得，跟社區保全一樣。」

風聲擦過耳邊，除了載他的李逸書，其他人的聲音若沒有降低車速就得用喊的。鄉間車速向來是中老年人比年輕人更兇殘，現在他們又一群人像帶大一新生一樣的認識地方環境，車速自然標準在40公里才好說話，連李逸書跟他介紹晚上十一點開門的燒烤熱炒店和三點開門的雞肉飯，都沒幾次側頭湊近說話。

……不，我沒有遺憾。顧懷述在後座偷偷揉胸口，他只是一天之內受到太大衝擊，當那個共鳴感十足的聲音幾乎在他耳邊跟他說話，強烈的酸癢酥麻讓他一次又一次的揉耳朵，路上忍不住盯著李逸書的耳朵脖子看，心想究竟是他太敏感，還是聲音有加成，怎麼同樣是在耳邊說話，這傢伙都沒反應？

可惡，我在想什麼，這樣好像變態了啊。

自我嫌棄片刻，話題帶回那群鵝。

「你說他們像社區保全？」

「大概更像收保護費的。」李逸書輕笑，是那種想到什麼人倒楣、壞壞的衣冠禽獸調，若是還在台北八成一堆女生尖叫說好酥腿軟走不動路，要親親抱抱舉高高才能起來。「只是那些鵝不要錢也不怎麼討吃的。」

顧懷述又有點傻──他知道鵝很凶，忘記在網路的哪裡看過，老媽好像也說過，目前為止的人生他跟『鵝』這種生物的接觸範圍，就是鵝肉還有動物園的天鵝。

「這麼凶？」

「所以等等看到的時候，不要表現敵意和攻擊性，但也不用害怕。」李逸書先給顧懷述做功課，畢竟鵝跟狗不一樣。「鄉下不少人家養鵝看門，不只是因為有時候鵝比狗凶，還因為鵝比較不好騙，死腦筋，有點像烏秋那樣。」

「呃，烏秋，臺灣大捲尾，惹一隻會來一群攻擊你，一場恩怨可以追殺你一輩子的那個鳥中黑道嗎？」

「你跟烏秋很熟嘛，被追過？你媽說你們從台北搬來，台北有烏秋？」

「不，沒有，都沒有。」李逸書這麼一提，顧懷述驚覺另一件事。「這邊有烏秋吧？」

「喔，對啊，有喔，歡迎來到台灣空行流氓的領地，下次再騎車帶你去拜碼頭，認識一下這邊的鳥中角頭。」

不了，謝謝。

顧懷述眼神死，李逸書在騎車看不到，但背後生無可戀的沈默非常好理解，忍不住又笑起來。前邊的陳禹青轉頭，降低車速靠過來，好奇的瞄瞄兩人，又轉頭快速打量經過的景色，滿頭問號不了李逸書笑什麼。

「書仔，你們聊啥？」

「沒啊，剛才講到烏秋，顧懷述沒看過。」

這很好笑？陳禹青不太懂李逸書的笑點，再次降低車速跟顧懷述的位置平行，瞄了一眼又一眼，瞄到顧懷述都無奈的把臉轉過來面對陳禹青隨便他看，陳禹青也沒看出來顧懷述是哪裡想去看烏秋。

「你想看烏秋？」算了，不懂就問。

「……不想。」特地拜訪簡直是立FLG。

「那你想看烏秋追殺別人？」陳禹青覺得烏秋能觀賞的也就這個了。

「……想。」顧懷述沈重而坦率地承認自己的邪惡。

「嗯～～～～～～～～」陳禹青苦惱片刻，丟下『等等喔』油門一催往前溜到張佑廷旁邊，看起來在問什麼。

「不會吧？他還真要帶我去看烏秋追殺人？！」

「應該不會……」就李逸書所知，他們幾個都不是烏秋黑名單上的人犯。「但應該有那種惹到烏秋，因為工作需要總是要開車經過烏秋領地的長輩，陳禹青大概是去問這件事。」

「然後帶我去蹲點？」

「大概？人家也不一定就帶你去啊。」

鳥類流氓的話題到此結束。

因為剛吃飽，騎到冰店顧懷述完全吃不下，非常佩服張佑廷這些人還能吃冰。李逸書看顧懷述一臉嘴饞遺憾的模樣，原本不想吃最後也掏出錢包，戳戳顧懷述問他想吃什麼。

「啊？呃，你們買就好，我吃不下。」

「看得出來，所以才問你想吃什麼。」

嗯？你看出來了還問我想吃什麼？邏輯呢？你買我想吃的吃給我看，我今天做了什麼你要這樣對我！？

「我們兩個分嘛，你介意就先吃，剩下給我。」李逸書忍著沒笑出聲，顧懷述表面淡定配上眼神就字幕滿版彈幕風暴的表情真是太好玩，會不會太可愛？

「這樣不好吧……」分食什麼的……

「我不介意。你很介意？」

李逸書這話一出口，顧懷述也覺得好像不用介意，完全忘記其實可以多跟老闆拿個小碗湯匙，就算有潔癖也可以分出一小份吃

雪花冰尖尖、各色新鮮水果堆好堆滿、淋上煉乳、灑上花生碎、再滿滿一杓黑糖醬，彷彿會山崩一樣無從下手的一人份被老闆豪邁遞出──當然，依然是台北想不到的便宜。

鳳梨非常甜，完全不咬舌，紅色的火龍果也又香又甜……唔，這個吃起來不太甜的是木瓜？

顧懷述倉鼠一樣的在旁邊挖水果吃，完全當吃飯後水果，李逸書注意到顧懷述比較喜歡鳳梨，吃的時候就把鳳梨都往靠近顧懷述的那邊撥。以為自己只舔兩口嚐嚐味道的顧懷述沒想到搬家後他變成三個胃──正餐一個、水果一個、其他一個，短短一個小時就吃到放棄治療，開始催眠自己水果很健康黑糖很健康……

「……我這樣要給你多少？」算算自己好像吃掉全部的鳳梨，應該也有半份冰？

「不用，請你。」

「那我下次請回來。」

「好啊，你請我串烤吧，我想吃烤肉。」

「OK，沒問題～」

午餐沒過多久就吃冰，自然不可能吃得快，再加上身處冰店這種涼爽環境，一群人全都懶洋洋的滑手機，不急著出發，顧懷述反正跟著走，拖到晚餐之後更好，這樣就不用面對可能出自娘之手的黑暗料理了。

等顧懷述從手遊活動裡回到現實，已經又過去四十分鐘。孫恆瑞搖醒小瞇一下的陳禹青，一行人拖著腳伸懶腰的往外走，春天傍晚的太陽燦爛得每個人都發出呻吟。

「走吧，現在那群鵝應該在大渠那邊。」

張佑廷指著一個方向帶隊，顧懷述一個新來的離開家門就得靠GOOGLE地圖，只能先把在地人的形容詞先記起來，以後說到路怎麼走才方便。

又過大約十分鐘，越過房子和防風林，顧懷述聽見水聲，接著迎面一股涼風襲來，視野剎時開闊，馬路旁邊的的田邊水渠正奔湧水流，不遠處所謂的大渠橫跨雙線寬的橋，一行人騎上橋，大渠裡水流和緩，大白鵝正順著水泥提邊的樓梯斜坡上走。

一搖一擺，列隊整齊，低頭看著還好，等整群鵝走上馬路，顧懷述才發現鵝很大隻。

「這是肉鵝？」偷偷問李逸書見對方點頭，開始懷疑他以前吃的是什麼。

這差不多也是天鵝那樣的體積啊，走路挺胸特別有範，真的完全沒人管。李逸書他們大概猜得到顧懷述的想法，一路緩催油門慢慢滑，有的鵝會回頭看他們，但都不怎麼在意跟隨的人類。

直到他們進入住宅區，鄰居媽媽一個兩個收蘿蔔乾收衣服跟他們打招呼，領在最前頭的鵝才回過頭，帶隊朝他們走來。

「別激動啊。」

李逸書微微側頭交代，一群人全部停車，氣氛頗有幾分詭異。倒是旁邊的大人看著好玩，事情放了手上的事全都站路邊圍觀，那鵝也跟走演唱會展台一樣，路過每個人都會抬頭低頭點頭挺胸各種動作，在顧懷述想這究竟得走多久的時候，嘩地衝上來直接包圍他跟李逸書。

……喔靠，有殺氣。

明明是動物，卻非常人性化，抬頭挺胸特有氣勢，其他鵝長脖子歪來歪去打量陌生人，鵝老大則站在最前面抬頭、低頭、又抬頭，最後上前兩步，脖子往前伸──

「別動。」李逸書拉住顧懷述，鵝老大湊上前戳兩下，拍拍翅膀，引頸長嘯──

轉身、走人，一陣夕陽的風迎面吹來，地上拉著長長的影子。  
哥帶走小弟，留下男人的背影。

「……」這動作語言我懂！！我告訴你不要鄙視人類！！

他的新鄰居和圍觀群眾全都在笑，李逸書拍他肩膀告訴他：大哥說以後罩你，在路上相遇鵝不會攻擊你了。說完又騎車繼續慢慢跟，看前面的鵝路過A家吃兩口菜，路過B家吃兩口狗糧，到了C家又喝兩口水就地站好，接受門口阿罵給他們切小塊的胡蘿蔔。

最後真的悠悠哉哉的自己回家。

顧懷述看到鵝小跑步的衝到主人阿罵身邊討摸摸，然後簇擁著阿罵走進蓋在空地一角的棚子，那應該是……鵝舍？

「感想？」李逸書問道。

「……也是吃掉？」

「對。」

「嗯～～～～～～～」

「幹嘛？」孫恆瑞戳他。

「不是，怎麼說呢，」顧懷述覺得一言難盡。「不太像寵物啊。」

「本來就不是啊。」張佑廷用台語跟鵝主人打招呼，指著顧懷述說好奇看鵝，顧懷述就聽到阿罵笑著回：『阿捏喔，厚喔～阿挖鄧以林慢慢跨喔～』

然後阿罵就進家了，中間比較模糊的句子顧懷述聽不懂。

「欸……那個，江家的阿罵最後說什麼？」

「他說你這麼喜歡下次送點鵝肉給你吃。」

「你們對寵物的定義好難理解喔喔喔喔喔喔！！」我唯一懂的就是有種餓叫做『阿罵覺得你餓』，總覺得今天出門一圈從NPC手上拿到好多食物！

「就說不是寵物。」張佑廷一臉『你怎麼這麼笨』的嫌棄。「雖然鄉下會讓鵝看家，但真正看家的還是狗啦。」

「別想啦～回家吧～～」孫恆瑞唯恐天下不亂。「下次再帶你去看火雞守衛的家！」

……現在又換成全能住宅改造王？

百姓貴族拍拍『意料之中纖細』的台北人，重新把人放好在李逸書的機車後座。

「你家隔壁，交給你了。」

「好。」李逸書笑道，也不吐槽他們這幾個根本同路回家，距離都在50公尺內，把『現在只想靜靜』的新鄰居順利配送到門口，特別關愛顧懷述的摸摸頭。「欸，到家囉。」

「啊，謝謝。」嗯？剛才被摸頭？我應該抗議嗎？「那個……」

「嗯？」李逸書疑惑回頭，就見顧懷述一臉震驚蒙逼的空白石化表情，雖然不明白對方為什麼叫住他，但還是乾脆把車停路邊先聊天。「什麼事？」

「欸……那個，春假比較短，這幾天你什麼時候有空？」回答我不知道為什麼會叫助你這太蠢了會變成黑歷史！總之還有這種萬用話題真是謝天謝地！！

「我家掃墓就在隔壁縣市，後天是清明節……大後天吧？」半天下來李逸書發現顧懷述很在意他的聲音，耳朵幾乎從見面就一直紅到現在。現在他特意調整咬字音調，對方立刻顯得神不守舍。「明天要不要一起打球？」

「嗄？打球？喔喔喔好啊！你們都去哪打球？學校？」

李逸書莫名對這麼容易轉移話題的顧懷述產生類似『關愛』的情緒，感覺很好騙啊。

「後面竹林過去，有個四周都是大榕樹的球場，旁邊還有土地公廟，因為樹多所以很涼，之後的路線剛好他們可以帶你去看火雞。」

「……」顧懷述抹臉。「不是，怎麼說呢，我怎麼覺得你們在玩我？你們什麼時候約好帶我看火雞的？」

「只要晚上約打球，明天打完球自然會有人說帶你去看，火雞離球場很近。」

李逸書答完，就發現顧懷述一臉控訴的盯著他，雖然很想知道顧懷述又想到什麼，但畢竟還不熟，下次再說吧。

「去不去？」再確認一次。

「去！」

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

顧懷述過了很久才發現這些人在騙他。

別說什麼鄉下經常有人用鵝看家，首先養鵝的就沒那麼多，當然養火雞的就更少，比起養在家門口，更多是放養在果園裡，每天追加一餐百姓貴族特調飼料。

當然這些貴族們也都說鵝鵝很聰明喔～看到壞人小偷會追著攻擊會大聲叫他們出來，很會看家的喔～

屁啦！鵝跟火雞是捍衛自己的領地，才不是人類的家！

更別提養豬看家的，因為太神奇他拍照片給台北朋友被說虎爛，他還認真錄了影片傳LINE給朋友。

『欸這太神了，你要不要放水管當YOUTUBER？』遠端親友慫恿道。

『喂！你們會失去我的！！』知道他當YOUTUBER，張佑廷那些人一定會強硬插播他的黑歷史！

所以實際上擔當守備工作的，其實還是狗，各式各樣的臺灣小黑臺灣小黃，還有看到養德國牧羊犬的。

至於其他看門生物，根本就沒有的事，百姓貴族養這些生物就是為了吃，人類的家人工作的伙伴生活的寵物社區的守衛什麼的──

「就跟你說不是寵物。」

一群人在麥當勞的一角刷連機，顧懷述咬著薯條控訴小伙伴居然騙他這麼久，張佑廷這幾個百姓貴族原生種已經懶得理這愚蠢的台北人。唯有李逸書無奈抬頭，眼神關愛地回答顧懷述。

「為什麼會卡在寵物這件事？」李逸書盯著顧懷述，銀之匙那部漫畫他看過，但顧懷述有八軒那麼纖細？

顧懷述咀嚼薯條反省三秒，發覺自己有點鬼打牆，所以，李逸書的問題怎麼回答？

「與其說寵物，大概是因為他們有在工作？我知道鄉下很多人不是把狗當寵物，當然也不僅僅是因為狗有工作就不吃狗……大概多少有種，『以前農村的人也因為牛工作所以不吃牛』類似這樣FU？」

擺脫寵物跳脫到『工作生物』這樣的概念，小伙伴就能接受了，不過嘛……  
「所以你現在覺得那些鵝啦、火雞啦，應該是什麼？」

「……是食物。」是的，顧懷述已經充分理解，火雞也好鵝也好，他們首先是食物，再可愛也是食物，『人類的肉』就是他們活著的前提。

「你這不是很懂了嗎！？」

張佑廷等人滿臉欣慰的看著顧懷述，看得對方覺得自己的智商只有三歲。

「但為什麼食物要工作！！」太不爽了！！都已經要被吃了！！為什麼還要工作！！

小伙伴的眼神瞬間從欣慰轉為眼神死的關愛。

「這傢伙沒救了。」孫恆瑞完全無法理解顧懷述的邏輯，鵝都不能投票了還管他有沒有喪失鵝權。「難道上次帶你去吃的鵝肉不好吃嗎？」

「……超好吃。QAQ」

味道又濃又香，雖然比較有嚼勁但還是很嫩很好吃，而且沒有怪味道沒有腥味，內臟也超棒，目前為止的人生吃過的最好吃的鵝肉。

罪惡感和食慾同時浮現心頭，為何要面對這麼殘酷的問題？他只想愉快的吃肉啊！

「親愛的～～這就是有工作的味道呦～～～啾咪～～～比心～～～」陳禹青拋媚眼比心，還跟孫恆瑞合體比了個大愛心。「親～～～感謝你的五星好評～下次有肉一定分你～～～」  
「所以──」顧懷述顫抖地指著這些殘忍的百姓貴族。「是為了讓肉更好吃才讓他們工作的嗎！？」

顧懷述的問題讓貴族小伙伴們思考了吃掉一根薯條的時間。

「應該說是順便吧？」張佑廷說道。

「順便吧？反正把他們放養在外面，看到不認識的人自己就會去追，完全不用教。」孫恆瑞望向陳禹青。

「放養鵝跟火雞在果園與其說讓他們抓小偷看家，不如說是讓他們吃蟲吃雜草吃蝸牛。欸，吳家瑋，你叔叔的果園是這樣嗎？」

「嘿啊，現在提倡有機農業，這樣可以少用或不用農藥和除草劑，肉跟水果的味道還不賴。雖然產量有下降，但品質變好，我叔叔那邊有跟人簽約，肉的價格很好喔。」

所以說，不是寵物，不是工作動物，身為食物，其實只是在放養的移動過程中，不小心做了人類需要幫忙的事情？

在順便工作的同時，順便讓自己變得更美味，這麼一想，感覺好心酸。

「好啦，乖，別難過。」李逸書負責收尾安慰常識又碎成一地的顧懷述，趁機摸摸頭。「以後記得除了狗，農家不管出現什麼稀奇古怪的看門生物，那都是在成為食物的路上點錯技能的結果。」

就算點錯技能也還是食物，我懂。


	3. 不要錢之卷（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很多時候，貴的是人情，不是錢。  
> 刷好感才刷得出事件。

顧懷述在大三的時候，總算有點融入這邊的生活圈。

鄉下的婆婆媽媽還有各種阿公叔叔阿伯之類的，對於白白的看起來很乖都會打招呼功課聽說很好嘴巴還甜的小孩──簡稱別人家的小孩──都特別有愛，再加上顧懷述自認自己挺帥的，美色加成一下，每次放假回家，能打招呼的人很快就都熟了起來。

「少臭美，你要感謝你媽給你拉了大把同情分。」

李逸書用最動聽的聲音說出最殘酷的內容。

「……」顧懷述抹臉。

是的，跟每個家庭隱私完善到封閉的台北比起來，鄉下不容易有秘密。所以在這裡待一年之後，顧媽媽那一手黑暗料理的名聲也響徹鄉間。

本來不會這麼出名，問題是鄉下的婆婆媽媽相對來說有空閒的比較多，在某次義工活動大家舉辦各自帶一道菜的聚餐會，顧媽推拒不了反而鬥志滿滿帶著近期得意作品出戰後──  
  
這片土地的居民首次迎來黑暗的一天。

戰勝過颱風水災地震，能在災害中重建家園的百姓貴族，從未接觸過這種堪稱魔法等級的封印物。暗黑的視野，從胃臟不斷翻湧的險惡氣息，惡魔扭曲的聲音在旁邊搖晃他們的身體。

明明材料都是自家種的，為什麼會這樣呢？

到底發生了什麼事？

百姓貴族堅毅的抵抗黑暗侵蝕，抓住光明，靠著充滿大地祝福與恩賜的肉體，努力思考這不應存在於常世甚至也不應該出現在實驗室的……食物，是如何跨越媽祖和土地公的守護來到他們的餐桌？

努力得到回報，信仰重現光明，這個聚餐會沒有人進醫院，對此顧懷述簡直驚訝到吃手手──沒經過鍛鍊就扛得住他老媽的黑暗料理，百姓貴族簡直不是人！！

百姓貴族站起來了，他們不屈服於邪惡，並且致力於幫助他人向善。

在他們看來，顧媽人很好，在農改所工作，平常種東西有點小問題，找顧媽討論經常能得到不錯的建議。

這麼好的一個太太，即使有這樣的黑暗屬性，那也一定是因為以前在台北都吃外食沒學好，有他們的幫助，一定沒問題！！

從那天起，顧媽媽變成街頭鄰里的料理教學挑戰目標，而顧懷述和他爸，則成為這些『地方料理大師』及其家人同情關愛的對象。

這可憐的孩子，是怎麼長大的呀？

風聲傳開顧懷述這個台北來的別人家的孩子，瞬間跟同學拉近到零距離，拍拍抱抱督督（？）外加衝刺背掛撲的各種親近安慰，成績再好人再帥也不招恨了。

因為回家聽到的話已經從『你看看那個顧懷述』變成『你看人家多可憐你都不珍惜』，名校大學生的殺傷力仍在，但仇恨值隨著家人轉述那一言難盡教都教不會的黑暗料理產生器而銳減。

反過來說，李逸書就比較招人恨。

李逸書也是『別人家的孩子』，更重要的，李逸書還有個『別人家的媽媽』──溫柔、聲音好聽、長得漂亮、特別擅長各種料理、家裡布置得特別溫馨乾淨、從來不罵人不生氣；小時候兒子比較好的朋友過生日，媽媽還會特別準備一份手工禮物，平常除了當義工，主要工作是接英文和法文的翻譯，一聽就特別的高級和氣質。

換而言之，顧懷述有個當輔助的娘親幫他降低仇恨，李逸書則有個幫他增加仇恨值的娘親，從小學搬家到這裡，李逸書身上坦著的仇恨值始終穩定。

『因為我從小沒幹什麼讓我媽毀形象的事情啊。』

當李逸書用跟他娘親一樣特別好聽的聲音、溫柔到男女皆酥的語氣、以及同樣好看有氣質的姿態說出這種話，雖然無法否認李逸書說得有道理而且這人其實不討厭，但連顧懷述都有一種揪團把人抬去丟灌溉大渠放水流的衝動。

眼睛再亮再好看，一臉『好吧你真這麼生氣要丟的話就丟吧』也不可原諒！！

然而事實是，顧懷述就是比較好騙的那個，李逸書似乎也很瞭解怎麼順毛，這手腕被顧媽看過幾次，回頭顧媽就拿著農會三節發下的米還有新鮮蔬菜去敲李家大門，美其名是學廚藝，實際上是很不好意思的幫兒子蹭飯。

順便用『我家傻兒子真是多虧你家李逸書照顧』的起手勢誇獎兼告狀，只求幫兒子蹭口飯吃的同時，自家那個看人頗有些傻白甜的兒子別被欺負死了。

同樣看過顧懷述的李媽媽也很瞭解顧媽媽的擔心，明明是個聰明的孩子也沒有很天真……怎麼就這麼好玩這麼可愛呢？

李逸書如果知道他媽對顧懷述的評語，必定端茶奉水親一個，又酥又軟的說你果然是我親媽。

然而，不論母子如何心有靈犀，都無法忽視這委託的根本原因──顧家娘親的廚藝乃是毀滅性的無可救藥。

『其實也不是真的完全教不會……』因為太過傳奇，身為隔壁鄰居，李媽媽當然也教過顧媽媽廚藝。雖然因為顧媽媽工作的關係只有週末能學，但因為住得近，花費比其他幾任教師更多時間後，李媽媽最終還是成功讓顧媽做出能吃的食物。

這真是一段艱辛而神奇的過程，李媽媽完全不懂，一個能進實驗室做實驗的人，為什麼連水煮食物這種不能算料理的料理都能失敗？那神奇的味道和詭異的失敗過程，超出言語能描述的極限。受此挫折的李媽媽回去就更新了字詞典資料庫，狠狠啃了中英法文庫三天，最終承認這大概需要文豪的筆墨，才能在平面上讓人體會箇中豐富曲折的奇妙衝擊。

李媽媽的解決辦法，就是配合顧媽媽的職業素養（？）推薦他買了一台蒸烤兩用機。

接下來就是實驗流程的狀態了。

菜洗好，肉弄乾淨也是什麼多餘的都別動，接著拿出李媽媽根據經驗推敲出的時間溫度所製作的表格，進行『把食物弄熟到剛剛好』的實驗。

蔬菜也好肉也好，沒有不能解決的！一調味就災難也沒關係！英國人的地獄料理不也是鹽和胡椒能解決一切嗎？！

台灣可以買的醬料那麼多，只有想不到總會買得到，在顧媽媽聽從李媽媽的建議購買安全基礎的醬料，把市售蒜酥也放在餐桌上，經由嚴格實驗步驟完成的『安全食物』，總算出現在顧家餐桌上。

食材在進烤箱前非常正常，如同把樣品放進儀器裡的操作過程，確保變熟的食物不會在過程中暗黑化，為了達成這個目標，李媽媽覺得自己宛若翻譯了整套莎士比亞。

……或許還要追加一套維克多˙雨果全集的翻譯。

可食的熟食放在餐桌上，調味後會變成什麼樣就是個人的業帳。李媽媽對於食物在餐桌上會發生的事情一點也不想知道，那太殘酷了，就像馬克白夫人，李媽媽也覺得她週身環繞食材死不瞑目的幻影，可惜她真的盡力了。

於是大一到大三，顧懷述不只發現李逸書跟他同一所大學、逢假期回家就去隔壁蹭飯，在發現自己的廚藝也很毀滅而李逸書的廚藝也很天才後，非常不要臉的抱大腿求小伙伴給蹭飯。

李逸書回家一說，李媽媽聽了一直笑。

『他喊你巨巨，那他要叫我什麼？』

特開明的李媽媽在顧懷述奉旨蹭飯的時候這麼問道，蹭了兩年多假期餐的顧懷述，笑得酒窩特甜虎牙特可愛，打上柔光的帥氣就像每個少女學生時代在樹下風中陽光裡看到的那個他──

『乾媽～～』吃人嘴軟，顧懷述兩年多來從媽帶兒子一路蹭飯，聲音要多軟有多軟～

『哎呦！』這麼可愛好玩又帥的乾兒子可以有！

李媽媽撫掌大笑，窩房間研究股票的李爸爸，好奇的探頭出來看老婆怎麼笑得這麼開心，才發現他多了個乾兒子。

『所以說，我多了個乾兒子？』李爹手掌貼肚打圈揉搓，推推眼鏡打量隔壁家的兒子，被老婆塞了口小餅乾後，也覺得被蹭飯還能收穫一個兒子挺好玩。『那你叫我什麼？』

『乾爹！』元氣十足的不要臉！

這下輪到李逸書有點忍無可忍，也不是嫉妒，顧懷述剛開始喊乾媽的時候他也覺得特別好玩，但是等顧懷述又甜又沒節操的乾爹乾媽叫完之後，突然有種莫名的焦慮不知道要不要讓顧懷述喊他一聲哥。

……乾哥哥什麼的……  
腦子有點亂，李逸書盯著顧懷述的臉，只覺得真要讓對方這麼叫他，也不能在這裡。

『媽，那我先跟顧懷述上樓。』

『好啊，上去吧，要不要帶點心上去？』

『我們拿一壺麥茶上樓就好。』

李逸書手腳飛快的左手冰麥茶右手顧懷述，快步上樓把人拉進自己房間才放開。也不管顧懷述一臉疑惑又特別自動的坐在地上抱住籃球，李逸書先把麥茶放書桌，又轉身拿出折疊茶几打開放顧懷述面前，接著拿出兩個茶杯去洗手間洗乾淨，回頭關門上鎖放杯子倒麥茶一氣呵成。

喔呵……這傢伙不太對啊……

兩年多來顧懷述雖然對李逸書美聲的抵抗力有提高，但這只是日常的閒聊狀態，本質上如果聲音靠耳邊，顧懷述知道自己必定酥到腿軟。

現在這傢伙一臉認真還關門上鎖，是想揪我去幹啥？

因為太緊張想舒緩氣氛，顧懷述開始隨口聊起自己即使那麼少出現也跟鄰居混熟，果然人見人愛花見花開，還蹭到一個這麼棒的乾媽。

於是李逸書微笑打擊顧懷述的知名度都是建立在顧媽的神奇上，當然大家包含他母親對顧懷述的關愛，也有黑暗料理造就的同情。

「不是，你別嫉妒我，誰同情會同情到收乾兒子啊？我又不是被領養的難民，雖然同情是開始，但乾媽絕對是因為我個人魅力才收我當乾兒子！」

「那我呢？」李逸書手肘放桌上，身體前傾越過半張小桌，湊近顧懷述。「你叫我爸媽乾爹乾媽，我大你快五個月。」

「……呃……」不、不會吧？

「叫叫看？」

唔……雖然邏輯上來說是該這麼叫好像也沒啥問題，但為什麼……總覺得叫了之後會失去重要的東西……？

－－－  
註：維克多˙雨果，法國作家，悲慘世界的作者。


	4. 不要錢之卷（2）

「那我呢？」李逸書手肘放桌上，身體前傾越過半張小桌，湊近顧懷述。「你叫我爸媽乾爹乾媽，我大你快五個月。」

「……呃……」不、不會吧？

「叫叫看？」

唔……雖然邏輯上來說是該這麼叫好像也沒啥問題，但為什麼……總覺得叫了之後會失去重要的東西……？

「欸，我們也算同學，才差五個月……」顧懷述垂死掙扎，李逸書都把門鎖了，看樣子今天是打算不擇手段讓他喊一次。搞不好就算逃出了這扇門，下樓李逸書這混蛋就能讓李媽媽逼他。

「你都認乾媽了，大不了晚點我認你爸媽當乾爹乾媽。」

不是這個問題……顧懷述掩面，這是羞恥心的問題啊，兄弟。

「快嘛。」

李逸書誘哄的語調，讓顧懷述兩年多的鍛鍊灰飛煙滅。

「不然這樣，」顧懷述雙手掩面，顫抖地深～呼吸，整理好心情才放下手，用盡全力端正表情，視線筆直的看向李逸書。「認都認了，你先示範一下？」

示範……一下？

李逸書愣了愣，耳朵也燒了起來。

不對，這怎麼回事？為什麼我會有很羞恥的FU？

兩人尷尬又不失禮貌的對彼此微笑，沈默對看了幾個呼吸之後，大概李逸書的恥度比較低，狠灌兩口麥茶、清喉，人幾乎湊到顧懷述面前，弄得顧懷述緊張的摒息吞口水。

「乾弟弟。」

輕輕的三個字，顧懷述卻覺得心臟彷彿被人捧在手心擼貓似的又摸又揉，一張臉瞬間紅透，徹底破廉恥的李逸書卻又湊得更近一些。

「乾弟弟，你也叫我一聲啊。」

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──！！

犯規啊！

表面看著半熟，內裡是全熟土波鼠瘋狂慘叫的顧懷述，腦袋根本沒空思考為什麼羞恥為何想逃，在羞恥到神經斷裂的瞬間抓起球網蓋頭上，側身一撲趴李逸書腿邊抱住，啞著嗓音模仿鋼鍊裡的某段名台詞──

 **「乾……葛……格……」** 尼娜調。

……

…………

顧懷述趴著裝死，堅決不抬頭。

李逸書也被這神操作震驚了。

耳朵餘溫還在，顧懷述貼著腿的臉溫度也很高，心底還是有害羞緊張期待的情緒，但那種緊繃到彷彿下一刻有什麼會失控的感覺已經消失，有種說不上是鬆口氣還是遺憾的惆悵。

李逸書覺得自己好像懂了這是怎麼回事，又覺得應該再想想，顧懷述臉紅成這樣再逼他似乎有點可憐，而且很明顯這傢伙遲鈍的大腦根本什麼也沒想。

反正這傢伙喜歡我的聲音。李逸書在這個TAG前打五顆星，然後伸手把顧懷述挖起來。

「好啦，乾弟弟，起來吧，是誰說要帶英文回家惡補的？」

「……素窩！」窩草！李逸書這傢伙喊乾弟弟還上癮了嗎？！感覺腦子要完！「可以明天再說嗎？」

「可以啊，不過你認了乾媽，我論我媽晚上會請你爸媽過來吃飯，所以晚餐前這段時間你要幹嘛？」

睡覺是睡不著了，FGO最近長草沒活動，其他的遊戲……

「魔物獵人？我記得你的PS4在家？」

嗯，一焦慮就開遊戲殺兩場，殺完就能通常運轉……怎麼可能什麼事都能用這招呢？

李逸書笑笑，也沒阻止顧懷述，爬到電視櫃前翻出PS4把線接上，該啟動的啟動，拎著搖桿坐回顧懷述身邊，遞給對方2P搖桿才發現人在發呆。

「怎麼了？想睡？」

「沒沒沒沒沒有。」我只是衝擊過大覺得身體被掏空……

才不承認乾弟弟那三個字喊得他都快尿了。

顧懷述一把搶過搖桿想進遊戲，才發現自己是2P，立馬轉頭特有氣勢的塞回2P搶1P，登入，進遊戲。

殺──！！

剛開始是假裝自己殺得特專心，等注意力漸漸集中，就把李逸書這麼大的一個人丟在大腦的角落。被放置而且今天才醒悟自己什麼心思的李逸書，拍拍屁股開門下樓，然後又端了切好的水果回來，不聲不響的用小叉子投餵。

顧懷述無知無覺嘴邊有食物靠上就張口，被投餵的特別乖，給一塊就吃一塊，眼睛意識完全沒偏離電視螢幕。等進度突破神清氣爽想張嘴歡呼，才發現……欸？嘴裡有水果？蘋果？

下意識咀嚼轉頭找水果哪來的，看到李逸書吃水果反手叉一塊又往他嘴邊送，上一刻的神清氣爽在下一刻渾濁不堪，顧懷述覺得他就是個泥溫泉──冒泡！渾濁！特別熱！！

還飄散不愉快的氣息！！虐狗的那種！！

「你怎麼又撲啦？」李逸書表面慢條斯理內心特別得意的看顧懷述一張臉再次爆紅，撲地上羞恥的生無可戀，背景字幕全是啊啊啊和嗚嗚嗚。

「沒素……」內心哭唧唧。

媽！！你新新的乾兒子好危險！！快來救我！！

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

顧媽是個擅長交朋友的人，而且很巧，李媽也是。

除了把廚藝變成黑暗鍊金術外，顧媽是個開朗會過日子的人，而且大概是把廚藝點數全部拿去點培植等等的農業技能，顧媽的綠手指種什麼活什麼還長得特別好。

反過來說，李媽媽就是個種什麼死什麼的人。

當這兩位太太彼此認識後，都覺得認識對方真是太好了！以及──神果然是公平的。

兩位太太迅速變為摯友，顧媽的各種小盆栽也開始分散在李家的各個地方，因為種得太美有些布景可愛到李媽捧頰尖叫，這位太太還特地開了個小盆栽專用IG，不工作的時候就追著家裡光線適宜的地方拍美圖，搭配靈氣宛然的簡短文字，那人氣簡直就是全世界都在誇獎他有眼光！

哎呦我親友怎麼這麼棒！

等李媽開開心心把小盆栽IG現給顧媽看，才發現他的朋友也幹了差不多的事，顧媽把鄰居太太送的美食花樣拍照，採光OK構圖OK解析度完美，乾脆俐落不帶文字，美美食物下的愛心簡直就像一口一口的血。

顧媽也很得意，我吃得到啊。

在兒子們不知道的時候，媽媽們的友誼已經邁向新的樂章，因此顧媽聽到乾兒子這件事，只有一個反應。

「好好好！！」

轉頭又提著米肉菜外加老公到隔壁說嗨。

「你好，請進。」

「你好你好，謝謝謝謝。」

面對太太們歡天喜地的熱情，先生們尷尬又不失禮貌的微笑，展現體貼的同時掩飾有點跟不上家庭新聞更新速度的笨拙。

於是顧懷述聽到聲音逃下樓，就看到李媽媽低頭看著一堆菜，嘴上抱怨道：「你怎麼又買這麼多！」，而他媽則特別臭屁的回：「沒事，這些都不要錢！」

怎麼好像不止一次聽到老媽說不要錢？

畢竟念大學都不住家裡，爸媽的生活圈自然就不太熟，即使如此他也聽過好幾次『不要錢』，是他家娘親說的還是李逸書他媽說過？？

顧懷述一邊疑惑不要錢真的沒問題嗎，一邊靠過去研究到底有什麼菜。托他老媽的福，顧懷述幾乎認識台灣所有的食材，不至於看到田裡的鳳梨說蘆薈，也不至於看到蒜苗說大蔥；即使廚藝等於生物浩劫，因為知道什麼樣的動植物最健康所以挑選食材的能力也是被老媽磨練過的等級。

「……你幹嘛？」顧媽看兒子探頭探腦的湊過來，語氣有幾分嫌棄。

「好奇一下不要錢的菜長什麼樣啊。」雖然有一半都長得造型獨特，但真的是很不錯的菜啊。「媽，真的都不要錢啊？」

「對啊。」

「為什麼不要錢？」

「送我的人說種太多吃不完，就給我啦。別說我，你爸爸在農會工作的時候都被人送過啊。」

「真的？」顧懷述轉頭看他爸，心想：難道這邊還有我不知道的流行？

「偶爾啦，有時候是水果，有時候是菜，」顧老爹抓抓頭。「去年過年吧，還有漁會的人送魚到辦公室來大家分，據說後來他們也帶了菜米和茶葉走……然後我就帶回來了。」

你帶回來然後我就傻傻的吃了，去年的年菜好像是從李逸書家分了一點再加上提前預定台酒的年菜？

「啊，這樣啊……」唔……好像百姓貴族漫畫裡也提到時不時會收到隔壁農家餽贈的農產品，所以台灣的農家也這樣，而且農家都覺得這超正常嗎？「只送菜？」

「也不止。」看兒子這麼好奇，顧媽特別自動的先跑去李家廚房拿盆子和廚餘桶到餐桌旁，轉頭特別自然的跟李媽媽說：「你先忙別的，我帶兩個孩子把這些菜撿一撿。」

「好啊，老公，」李媽覺得這安排挺好，發現自家老公還在旁邊站著連杯水都沒倒給客人，特有氣質的又哎呦一聲。「我可愛的老公啊，你怎麼也沒幫顧先生倒杯水呢？我今天還煮了麥茶呀，我去給你裝一壺，你拿杯子去客廳窗邊和顧先生慢慢喝著聊天啊。」

「……好。」

李爸爸微笑，拿了兩個玻璃杯，接過老婆地過來的麥茶，淡定接受老婆委婉嫌棄他礙事。不過李爸爸幫顧爸爸倒好麥茶後，並沒有真的坐下來喝茶等吃飯，而是跟顧爸爸說抱歉後，靜悄悄暗搓搓的把備用的椅子搬出來擦一擦，拿出老婆最喜歡的桌巾放在擦乾淨的椅子上。

大家一起圍桌吃飯需要比較大的空間，李爸爸螃蟹步的在客廳左移三步、右移三步，把會妨礙的一些家具悄悄挪出空間，才又坐回去跟顧爸爸喝麥茶。

「「「……好可愛。」」」這是在場顧家人的心聲。

……我什麼都沒看見──這是李逸書身為兒子對老爹最大的體貼。

－－－－－－－

注一：泥溫泉也是可以泡的。

注二：把鳳梨田裡的鳳梨誤認為『哇！種了好多的蘆薈喔！』是真有這種事發生過。


	5. 實用性之卷（1）

暗戀住在同一個屋簷下的室友，其實是非常快樂的一件事。

小說裡動畫裡還有腐女們推薦的苦情漫畫中的痛苦糾結，李逸書沒有感受到，兩年來他仍處於享受暗戀初期階段的快樂，看到什麼聽到什麼回房間關上門就偷偷地的樂。

一起出門踩地雷的時候，給食物拍照就順手偷偷把坐對面的人也拍個幾張；平日三餐還能享受這人撒潑打滾撒嬌討好地求他做想吃的菜，時不時顧懷述上課要求交英文報告寫不出來，生無可戀地抱怨他們兩人不夠心意相通，哀嚎李逸書沒辦法幫他寫。

天曉得李逸書死要面子，特別有風度地教人寫完報告、雲淡風清地把人撩得又氣又羞後，回房間關門上鎖滿地亂滾自我嫌棄完，又興奮地回床上繼續滾，被人萌得的不要不要偏偏什麼進展都……沒有。  
是的，從發現心意到如今兩人都要考研究所，兩年過去，李逸書依然沒有告白。

戀愛使人慫。

每天都有新發現，今天的自己還可以比昨天更慫。

一年三百六十五天，兩年就是七百三十天，如果每天慫一級勇氣等於負一級，李逸書可以很自豪的說他現在七百三十級──負的！

「你簡直慫到地心了。」張佑廷視訊開著，人不是很專心，李逸書能看見張佑廷旁邊還有陳禹青那二貨正興奮地的拿著搖桿上竄下跳，還有餘力喊著：  
「書仔！你慫穿地球就可以回到地表！加油！」

「……不是，你們沒有什麼建議嗎？」李逸書眼神死地的拿著小湯匙攪拌即溶咖啡。他都躺平在地上，這兩個還能在旁邊開開心心畫人形白線和拍照。

果然是親友沒錯了。

「沒有，」張佑廷異常冷淡。「我只有女朋友，沒有男朋友。」

「啥？不就是慫和告白選一個？所以書仔你要我幫你丟銅板？你要十塊還是五十？」

「不，謝謝。」我有手機APP可以擲筊。

麻木地將咖啡攪拌一圈又一圈，李逸書自己都覺得慫成這樣真是太難看了。可惜，雖然顧懷述雖然認同他長得帥，也非常非常喜歡他的聲音，但兩年的好感度刷下來，用對方非常喜歡的聲音告白也無法確保成功率。  
而一旦告白失敗，住一起的福利大概就沒有了。

暗戀兩年就只糾結這件命運的難題，偏偏連煩惱都覺得充實生活。

視訊裡一時只剩下正在聯連機刷怪的聲音，又過一會顯然刷到一個段落，放下搖桿的兩人圍住視訊中的可憐手機，整齊地拿起家鄉的便宜大杯水果茶，畫風一致地盯著『認識這麼多年沒想到你這麼慫』的李逸書。

「所以你打算什麼時候告白？」

「有告白絕對不失敗的方法嗎？」

「有呀～～～」

誰都沒想到這話居然是陳禹青，連沒有次元壁阻隔正坐在當事人身邊的張佑廷都忍不住發出了一聲：「啥？！」

「……真有？」李逸書連忙把咖啡放桌上。

「有啊，」陳禹青看起來超級認真：「就是你對他說『我也喜歡你！』的時候嘛！」

張佑廷：……這算告白？？

李逸書：……邏輯上好像……也不能說錯……？

……

「不是！你們為什麼沈默！！」陳禹青怒摔塑膠袋：「我說的哪裡不對了！你好感度沒刷滿會有機會說這句話！？你以為這容易嗎？！這邊、現在、就有一個刷兩年沒刷滿的慫慫！」

李逸書覺得自己此刻就是丞相借箭的草人──萬箭穿心，箭還是別人的。

難受，想哭，覺得嘴裡含著一口血，死活說不出自己再怎麼慫好歹有可以刷兩年好感的對象。

跟沒對象的陳禹青比這個，李逸書不想讓自己悲慘到這種地步。

「那我繼續刷好感？」李逸書氣若游絲，捧著咖啡覺得這是此刻僅存的溫暖。

「不然你還能幹嘛？」

我手上捧著的不是咖啡啊……那都是一口一口吐出來的血。

李逸書麻木地的端起杯子喝一口。

沒事，吐著吐著習慣之後就能一口一口喝回去了。

「唉……帥有什麼用？」

雖然顧懷述說他長得帥，不時地的也會被他的聲音撩得的臉紅，但怎麼說呢……感覺……就算對方臉紅了，那也跟自己的喜歡不太一樣。

一種電波沒對上的不一樣。

顧懷述說他長得帥，大概介於『喔，是帥哥』與『XXX大哥真是超帥！』這樣的兩種概念之間，前者出於沒有殘廢的通常範圍美感，後者則是對個人能力的欣賞和推崇。

至於喜歡聲音的部分也很類似上述的理由，他就是喜歡好聽的聲音，如同欣賞街邊偶遇的歌。

結論：臉紅歸臉紅，根本就沒有被劃入戀愛範圍。

「但是不帥你就一點用都沒有了。」

陳禹青順手丟出一箭，因為防禦為負，所以李逸書覺得自己養回來的那口血又沒了。

「……我還有一手好廚藝，謝謝。」

不服氣地的盯著視訊彼端的損友片刻，李逸書自己又喪氣地趴回桌子上：是的，有廚藝也沒啥用，他就只是個能夠生產好吃便宜食物的工具人，沒有他顧懷述也有其他解決辦法。

會樂意跟他一起吃飯大概多多少少沾了『長得帥聲音好能點菜』的福。

「書仔，往好處想，」陳禹青給李逸書打氣。「沒點好感度，誰願意365天裡至少有250天都跟你一起吃飯？你還是很有機會的啦。」

「所以你什麼時候要告白？」張佑廷把問題拉回這個死循環。

「你死前。」

「夠兄弟，這樣就不用把這麼羞恥的事情交代我孫子燒給我，加油啊。」

「書仔！我不想死不瞑目！」陳禹青又開始演。「千萬！不能學富堅！！」

閉嘴！！誰他媽談戀愛還斷更！！

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

大概是考試日期近了，最近家裡的兩人，呈現性質一致但表現手法不同的壓力舒緩方式。

李逸書開始細緻地的打掃家裡、做豪華的大菜色，各種懶人食物一鍋又一鍋地的做好，然後裝進真空密封袋裡，裝成如同市售品一般的豪華真空包，再加上正好是肥美的秋天……

顧懷述某天還吃到李逸書做的午魚一夜乾和紅喉一夜乾，吃得他吞一口瞄一眼李逸書。

壓力是得有多大才能做出這種感覺有龍在飛的食物呀……這傢伙不要緊嗎？

別說食物了，顧懷述覺得整個家裡包含眼前的人都被搞得閃閃發光，簡直眼睛都不知道要往哪裡放，滿心擔憂筷子顫抖地想：李逸書壓力大爆炸了該怎麼辦？

完全沒有GET到對方在追求他。

如果大爆炸了不是他想怎麼辦，而是人家怎麼辦了他。

顧懷述只是幸福又焦慮地的吃吃吃，充滿體貼之心與自我感動地想著沒吃完這傢伙搞不好壓力更大，飯後還不忘抓著李逸書去散步個五公里，美其名是運動有益身心健康。

依然不了解維持李逸書身心健康的不是步行五公里，而是跟喜歡的人一起散步。

對李逸書而言散步中把人逗臉紅也很治癒，可惜每每回房間一反省就開始致鬱──逗人的惡習怎麼也改不了，等逗完就開始自我嫌棄會不會被對方討厭。

日復一日，發現顧懷述沒放心上的時候，又糾結的要死。

但再糾結也不能去扯顧懷述種在陽台的絲瓜花數對方愛不愛他。

反觀顧懷述的舒壓方式，就比較有份量。

顧懷述他父母買的這間公寓，有個採光很好位置也很好的陽台。他老爹追求農田夢想前，這邊基本就是他們家的小菜園，搬家前雖然植物全部清理乾淨但花盆和盆土都還留著。

與老爹那凡人等級的種植技術不同，顧懷述和他娘親的雙手，簡直是被生命之神親吻過。

種什麼就氾濫什麼。

最開始顧懷述想得很美，就種點地瓜吧，地瓜葉貴死了種起來又簡單，所以某次從家裡帶地瓜葉北上的時候特地留了個比較長的莖條，照著『印象中老媽好像這樣種』的方法給他種下去。

李逸書看顧懷述種得如此隨便，總覺得這活不了吧？應該會死吧？都死了要怎麼安慰？

因為是個跟自家娘親一樣種什麼死什麼的人，李逸書連澆水都不敢，生怕澆個水就把這些地瓜秧弄死了，只能每天勤勤懇懇地肯肯的拍照記錄，想說如果死了還有資料讓顧懷述帶回去問乾媽是哪裡出問題。

沒想到地瓜葉居然如此隨便地的全數存活，還活得特別開心，看著那充滿生機的綠色葉子、瘋狂向外拓展蔓延的枝條，彷彿從莖幹到葉尖都在高歌。

李逸書不信邪，摘了地瓜莖照著記錄照片自己種一小盆，毫無意外地的全部陣亡。

今天的世界，依然照通常運轉呢。

……所以不正常的是顧懷述對地瓜傳導了……奇怪電波？

李逸書炒熟地瓜葉，裝盤，淋上豬油炸的蔥頭蒜蓉醬，轉頭看顧懷述在陽台挪地瓜盆打算種點別的，又覺得，也好。

他不糟蹋活的，顧懷述不糟蹋死的，怎麼也算一家人分工合作。

誰也不能阻止他炒菜的時候作夢，反正他會努力把夢變成真的。

再過兩個月要考試的那時候，陽台上的蔬菜盆瞬間暴增，結果就是到了這個月眼看要考試的時期，李逸書不得不放棄在陽台曬衣服。

實在長得太好了。

因為他房間的對外窗靠陽台，李逸書過上手伸出窗外就能摘百香果的日子。

現在這還沒有一坪大的陽台，種了南瓜絲瓜百香果，地瓜葉空心菜皇宮菜，青蔥韭菜辣椒九層塔，西式香料和南洋香料也種了兩排。

而且彷彿顧懷述的壓力可以轉換成植物的生命力一樣，他越逃避現實不去看書，陽台上的那些東西就長得越好。

「……我們明明住台北啊……」

「嗯？是啊，怎麼？」

「為什麼我都到台北了還要苦惱菜太多吃不完這件事？」

「啊、呃……哈哈哈，南瓜可以放嘛，百香果可以做成冰塊啊……」

「……要不要去拿行李秤秤一下有多少南瓜？我們還有絲瓜和你那些不能放的菜，你的空心菜都開花了，雖然花也算漂亮啦……」

顧懷述羞愧低頭，不敢面對李逸書。

「……送鄰居？？」

「我覺得他們不想要南瓜了，但絲瓜或許可以試試吧……」李逸書也不確定，天曉得才一根瓜藤，排球大的南瓜顧懷述居然能種出超過二十顆，這產量不科學！

顧懷述開始鬱悶地往嘴裡塞打拋豬，南瓜很能放沒錯，但一直吃南瓜就算換食譜也會吃膩，可是他也不能再問怎麼辦，畢竟是他造成的，而且到現在都還捨不得剷掉南瓜藤，瓜藤還在開花剷掉多可憐……

「沒事，我想想怎麼解決，先把葉菜吃掉。我考前再種什麼新的東西我就──」

「就怎麼？」

「就在系館門口對結構力學教授大喊三聲教授我愛你！我要考95分！！」

「──不行。」你要出櫃門也朝著我來！！

「為什麼？」對教授說要考95分已經很地獄了好嗎？？

「萬一……萬一其他教授聽你這麼喊覺得他們的也要比照辦理？」

這確實是有可能，但一時間顧懷述還真想不到有什麼東西可以阻止自己手賤。

「……不然這樣。你如果手賤，」李逸書很心虛的咳兩聲。「到時候在我的系館前親我三分鐘。」

「……嗄？」顧懷述愣住不知道多少秒，框噹一聲碗嚇掉在桌上，你你你你你了好幾聲，才總算吐出一句：「──親親親你！？」

「不然呢？」李逸書！你要堅持住！！

「為為──為什麼要親……親親你？」

「因為……你每天都會看到我，看到才會想起如果手賤就要親我，這樣才有足夠的警戒效果。」

「也也也也也也是是是是是是是是喔喔喔……」嗄嗄嗄嗄嗄嗄！！！

「那就這樣。」

「等！等一下！我──」

「不手賤就不用親啊。」

「……對耶。」就是說啊，我怕什麼？

兩個壓力即將爆炸的人，做了個再無退路的約定。當然李逸書一回房間關上門又開始無聲吶喊滿地亂滾，簡直焦慮到頭禿。

雖然頭禿，腦海裡顧懷述天然呆的小模樣，好可愛啊啊啊啊啊──

最後又敲了小伙伴們，這樣那樣地的對著坑把煩惱先吐為快，會不會被坑他已經自暴自棄了。

小伙伴聽到最新進展，深感欣慰。

「書仔，你總算，知道，要先偷吃了，」陳禹青虛假的哭腔搭配貼圖，嘲諷力MAX。「我感動得想去外面放煙火──三分鐘記得舌頭用好用滿啊。」

－－－待續－－－


	6. 實用性之卷（下）

－－實用性之卷（下）－－  
*昨天沒更新，今天貼長長的一帖

「書仔，你總算，知道，要先偷吃了，」陳禹青虛假的哭腔搭配貼圖，嘲諷力MAX。「我感動得想去外面放煙火──三分鐘記得舌頭用好用滿啊。」

「……你在說什麼鬼話？！」

「我孫恆瑞，欸，你不用舌頭難道就嘴貼嘴貼滿三分鐘？」

住陳禹青家隔壁的孫恆瑞正好到小伙伴家交換醃菜，東西送完正好李逸書敲過來，於是他也不開手機了，直接湊陳禹青電腦前。

嘴貼嘴這個敘述一出現，不等李逸書回覆，小伙伴們用貼圖殘酷冰冷地甩他一臉，接著又跟電腦病毒一樣的各種連結倒水一樣的洗頻，捲軸旁邊的小方塊越來越短，李逸書說個：「欸！你們！」的短暫時間，對話已經從臺灣被沖到火星。

「不用客氣，」張佑廷乾咳兩聲。「……教材我女朋友幫你準備好了。」

「嫂子威武！」陳禹青一秒狗腿。

「張佑廷你女朋友是腐女？！」

「李逸書，你對腐女有什麼偏見！？」張佑廷拍桌子。「她很有原則的好嗎？個性又可愛，手工藝超強又很會拍照，我家農產品最近都靠她的美圖！我警告你──」

「──我沒有歧視！！」李逸書喊不出『我媽也是！！』只能一再保證他真的不歧視。「我只是以為……呃……好像很多男性會介意？」

「只要女友不腐骨科不腐NTR不腐我跟我好哥們，我可以。」

「加一～～～」陳禹青扭動。

「加二。」孫恆瑞舉爪。

唯有張佑廷沈默片刻又補充一句：「……就算她抓著我，指著某個畫面說這好棒好帥她都看硬了。」

「這是真愛。」自家娘親對老爹還是很溫柔的，至少沒當著老爸的面說自己幻肢堅硬。「張佑廷的是他女友準備，你們倆的又是從哪來？」

「哎呦～誰還沒認識幾個腐女啊～」陳禹青一副你討厭啦的三八語氣。「我跟網路上的可愛小姐姐還有甲板小哥哥們求問，雖然大家都說你先承認你就是你朋友，啊反正東西我就給你啦。」

……唉。

好哥們一天到晚慫恿我無照飆車。

求問：雲開車的實際經驗值能有多少？

靠雲開車能什麼等級的駕照？

李逸書並沒有開大客車或大卡車的野心，他只是覺得……雖然拉片子也是知識獲取的方式，但現階段怎麼說還是要面對一下那三分鐘，總不可能親三分鐘就突破顧懷述的純天然岩石壁壘。

反正他沒有那麼好的技術，就算真有這種技術，感覺顧懷述會直接翻臉。

李逸書沒指望這幾個損友能有什麼實際建議，會找教學影片給他已經令人意外，他會敲損友只是想翻滾一下他終於又試探出一小步。

不管有沒有親到，李逸書都覺得自己進步很大。可惜，大概人面獸心的氣質按耐不住，顧懷述待在陽台的時間明顯變少不說，看向他的表情眼神都走馬燈似的在控訴：『別再提醒我三分鐘了！！』

「……我什麼都沒說。」你收了百香果藤還不讓我晾衣服？都沒誘惑你犯規了還不讓我多看你兩眼？

「──我知道你是為我好，」顧懷述抹臉。「但我現在看到你，就彷彿看到滿版彈幕刷個不停，連耳朵都幻聽一樣地聽你在念『三分鐘』。」

李逸書心虛地把濕衣服扯得跟燙過一樣。

「……那怎麼辦？」李逸書把衣服套衣架掛到晾衣竿上，鼠灰色皺染的七分袖上衣搖搖晃晃。「換一個？」

「不用，」顧懷述搖頭，繼續把百香果藤往下扯，捲一捲塞進黑色塑膠袋裡。「其實很有效，換一個懲罰我搞不好就不怕了。我說，」

「嗯？」

「這麼傷敵一千自損八百的招數你也想得出來，用這招我還真沒辦法抗議你不唸書把家裡地板打三層蠟……」

「你現在就在抗議。」拿起印滿小水母的長袖襯衫用力一抖，再『啪！』地一扯，李逸書藉著拿衣架掛衣服的機會，眼睛在顧懷述彎腰塞果藤而露出來的一小截腰上舔了又舔。

「好吧，你真的不要再打蠟了啊，地板不用，家具也不用。」

「……好吧。」唉，那光滑的手感多令人心神寧和啊。

李逸書對於考研究所這件事其實沒太大壓力，他的壓力主要來自於損友們像大媽催婚似地催他告白，而自從說定賭約的懲罰，壓力來源就變成跨越界線的焦慮和保持距離的忍耐。

暗戀本身就是沒有回報的事情，喜歡一個人會希望他過得快樂舒適，很自然地會想親近碰觸甚至撫摸親吻，早上起床洗內褲也只是尋常。

過去李逸書並不覺得無法肆意撫摸，無法親吻，無法發生更多是一件忍耐到痛苦的事情，愛情和生活不是只有性，一起住的日子，他能用各式各樣顧懷述可以接受的日常行為碰觸對方，甚至打鬧中抱住對方，這已經是他們兩年來生活的一種常態。

並不是所有人都對零距離的親暱和性行為擁有自發性的迫切渴望，至少李逸書將自己分類在常態分布中央線左邊那區。偶爾那種衝動上來需要忍耐，也不覺得有什麼痛苦。

這是早已知道的事情，就算兩人真的交往了，忍耐也依然無所不在。

人類是不可能真的肆無忌憚無所顧忌地對待在乎的人，總會有這樣那樣因為『對方需求』而修改『自我欲求』的時候，對外人來說這或許就是忍耐和遷就，但李逸書覺得這應該叫做體貼。

想得通，暗戀的忍耐就不是忍耐；越想越不甘心，暗戀中的每一次忍耐就是膠著抑鬱。抓不準自我的行為標準，暗戀者就會變成狗血創作裡毫無底線的卑微奉獻者。

可是現在距離改變，或者說，糟糕的是改變未必會發生，這種不確定帶來難以抒解的焦慮。

告白或者放棄都能解決這個問題，可惜做得到也就不用暗戀兩年。

李逸書回房間自我反省之後又開始譴責自己優柔寡斷，而且如果真的親了他要不要告白？

顧懷述在房間寫結構力學考古題，聽到LINE叮咚一聲，點開李逸書的最新訊息就看到卡娜赫拉的哭泣貼圖。

『？』

『拜託你千萬別犯規啊……QVQ』

噗嗤。

顧懷述把手機反扣在桌上，想著『QVQ』的顏文字，還是忍不住笑了起來。

怎麼這麼可憐？

不過笑著笑著，他拿起手機看起前陣子和張佑廷那群人的對話記錄，又有點笑不出來。

顧懷述知道自己遲鈍，高中的時候有女生暗搓搓地追他追了半學期他也沒發現，只是李逸書喜歡他這件事，還是太讓人意外了。

他不知道李逸書在焦慮什麼，只覺得對方壓力很大，雖說住一個屋簷下也很熟悉，但有時就是有些話沒辦法對太近的人說。

那時候是怎麼想的？啊，覺得張佑廷他們應該猜得出李逸書是怎麼回事？

即使是陳禹青也沒透露半點口風，他詢問的每個人都不曾越過李逸書傳達『他喜歡你』這件事，但訊息經不起比對，這些人的態度本身就是一種提示。

顧懷述是遲鈍不是笨，他覺得有什麼訊息忽略了，對話記錄反反覆覆的看了又看，之後也又問幾個不會引起注意的問題，連他自己也說不上想通這件事究竟用上了窮舉法還是消去法，最後得到一個意料之外但又讓求解者恍然大悟的答案。

原來是喜歡啊。

但要說知道這件事有什麼感想，幾天過去，顧懷述還是覺得茫然。

大概知道……嗯……發現……過去他很常被吃豆腐，李逸書逗他也不只是單純的惡趣味，故意用好聽的聲音讓他臉紅……這絕對就是故意的沒錯。

當然對他很好的所有生活細節──不只是『付房租』或者『人很好』──這件事自然也無須多說。

說得俗套一點，都是因為愛。

可是，還是不懂啊。

筆轉三圈，顧懷述索性扔了筆抱住保溫瓶扭開，就著瓶口小口小口喝熱茶，心想自己也開始陷入老梗經典的愛情小說三大問：

他為什麼喜歡我？

我喜歡他嗎？

什麼是喜歡？

──啊，難怪所有的言情小說最後都老梗，實在是人類都這副德行。

顧懷述一邊喝水一邊叫醒電腦，電腦版的LINE上有被放大的哭泣顏文字和哭泣卡娜赫拉，以及那句『拜託你千萬別犯規啊』的留言。

看起來說不清是後悔多一點還是沮喪多一點，這兩種應該算患得患失的情緒李逸書很少表現在他面前，無從想像李逸書用什麼表情傳這句話，但大概、似乎、好像……有點萌。

那麼好聽的聲音說那麼委屈的祈求，感覺應該很可愛。

而且當初會提這懲罰，李逸書這傢伙應該是想親他但又還沒告白……所以趁機吃豆腐；現在後悔了大概也不是真的不想，而是有些他還不懂的顧慮？

關上螢幕，顧懷述抱住保溫瓶，下巴磕在瓶口，裡面濕熱的水氣向上蒸騰，又因為呼吸的吹拂而濃淡聚散，最終這些水氣逐漸在皮膚上凝結。顧懷述感覺水滴滑到唇縫又漸漸蓄滿，咻地一吸把水抿下去，抬手往臉上一抹滿手水，才驚覺自己發呆了。

唉，戀愛果然耽誤學習，都還沒談就已經沒辦法好好寫考古題啦。

總之──

顧懷述把保溫瓶蓋好，充滿儀式性地放在自己的正前方，盯著保溫瓶開始檢視自己。

喜不喜歡──這問題太難，跳過。

要不要告訴李逸書我發現了……嗯嗯嗯嗯，自己去說感覺好詭異，不說。

對於被親會覺得噁心討厭嗎──

回憶一下從聽到這個懲罰到發現李逸書的心意，雖然三分鐘親吻的含意改變，但似乎……

……發生就發生了？

顧懷述揪著自己的臉一通亂捏，確實會痛，也確實覺得李逸書親就親了。

換成別人？太難想像，不行不行，大概得碰到才知道。

原來我不直──顧懷述沈思片刻，最後覺得做人負責任的話歪就歪了吧。

覺得解決大部分問題，顧懷述開心抓起保溫瓶上下搖動，喜歡這問題反正不是他先喜歡上，就看李逸書打算怎麼辦再說。

而且，總覺得，好像……有點好玩！

顧懷述搖頭晃腦地打算把保溫瓶裡搖過的熱茶兌成奶茶，離開房門的那刻頓了頓，轉身拿起桌上的手機，心情愉快的泡好奶茶，再敲響李逸書的房門，指著LINE上面可憐兮兮的串文字──

「欸欸欸，李逸書，這句話你念一遍給我聽好不好？」

■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■ □ ■

顧懷述最後臉紅紅腳虛浮地飄回房間，反省了一下不作不死的自己，困擾片刻有聲版似乎沒有阻止的效果反而令人想犯規，最後再很豪邁的全部堆到一邊！！

想什麼！沒告白都是假的！假的！有這演技用聲音撩我就沒勇氣告白啊！哼哼哼讓你嘲笑我！李逸書你這慫慫！

就算是在房間偷偷罵，顧懷述還是覺得特別爽，一直以來老在李逸書手上吃鱉，發現對方其實很慫之後，突然有種反派大笑你贏不了我的暢快。

不過笑完也就算了，顧懷述還是打算認真遵守賭約──不是因為不想被親、呃、當然也不是想……

就是覺得李逸書這樣很一言難盡。

雖然不知道告白應該是什麼樣子，或者說應該在什麼樣的心態下跨越那條界線，但這樣，嗯……因為一時的貪念結果又後悔，想逼迫自己又優柔寡斷，看著還算有趣，可惜身為可能被親吻以及被告白的人，顧懷述必須說這種感覺一點都不好。

雖然覺得對方似乎有點可憐，思考之後也不討厭順其自然的發生，但──你自己都沒決定好就來撩我──顧懷述心中這口氣梗了三天，身體還是覺得氣不順但大腦邏輯想通自己不爽什麼，念頭一轉醒悟自己也沒有不爽的必要。

不讓他親就好了。

這動力莫名地高過原本逃避懲罰的動力，顧懷述不再三天兩頭徘徊陽台面對土壤老想著鬆土播種，反而像個迎來豐收準備休耕的農夫，百香果藤撤完之後開始撤南瓜，葉菜類除了地瓜葉全部吃光清土，最後陽台就剩收集絲瓜水的小保特瓶和收種子做菜瓜布的老瓜瓤掛在鐵窗上孤單搖晃，順便收集李逸書那道貌岸然衣冠禽獸的臉部微表情。

陽台採光逐漸恢復，李逸書死撐著的溫和態度就越有趣，但總歸沒有為了私心拐他犯規，等顧懷述採收老瓜瓤掏出種子、搓去瓜皮，把處理乾淨的菜瓜布堆廚房的時候，覺得也差不多可以原諒李逸書──反正該考的幾乎都考完了。

也差不多要滾回實驗室繼續寫畢業論文，接下來一個月沒那麼容易碰到面，除非這次大受刺激真的想告白，這傢伙也該恢復成之前的狀態。

李逸書到底會不會告白？還是畢業之後放棄呢？這傢伙好像要出國？

顧懷述盯著快要滴滿的保特瓶，那是瓜藤最後的餽贈，從發芽至今每一天的陽光和呼吸，似乎都從瓜藤的斷口滴滲而出，以肉眼無法估測的速度逐漸盈滿。

我希望他告白嗎？顧懷述捫心自問，依舊覺得茫然，照定義而論，希望李逸書告白的前提，應該是自己也喜歡他。

因為喜歡，才會期待對方告白吧？如果沒有感覺，也就說不上期待或拒絕，假若是討厭，那根本就避如蛇蠍。

也不對。如果沒感覺，為了避開麻煩，應該會不希望對方開口，就算裝作不知道讓這件事冷處理，那也得『裝』的好。

「你在看什麼？」北部冬天的戶外其實不太適合晾衣服，但他們倆都不喜歡自助洗衣店的投幣洗衣機，所以都還是在家洗好拿去烘乾。「我沒找到你前天說要洗的外套，還洗嗎？」

「啊，我去拿。」

顧懷述沒回答李逸書他在看什麼這個問題，跑回房間拿外套掏乾淨口袋，想了想又抓起長褲抖兩下，沒聽到聲音就當作口袋沒東西，三兩步又跑回陽台，湊到李逸書身邊看他衣服一件一件檢查了放洗衣機，要套洗衣網的套洗衣網，突然就覺得自己這種衣服捲捲扔進去的動作好像破壞了神聖的儀式。

「外套拿來就給我啊，」一股暖暖的氣息湊在身邊，李逸書沒有表面看起來淡定。現在的狀態多適合在顧懷述眼角親一下，可惜他還沒告白。「你要洗長褲？口袋掏了嗎？」

「掏了掏了──欸欸？」

顧懷述扔進洗衣機，又被李逸書撈出來，漂亮的手指拉好長褲拉鍊扣上扣子，從口袋裡掏出幾張發票和實驗室的門禁卡，轉頭看了顧懷述一眼把東西塞給對方，長褲塞洗衣袋後又拎過顧懷述的外套繼續檢查，強迫自己別太在意身邊的人免得被看出什麼破綻。

全然沒發現顧懷述從看他拉長褲拉鍊的時候就開始臉紅，只以為對方確認完口袋沒東西就走了，衣服一件一件扔洗衣機的同時，一件一句的數落自己剛才氣氛也不錯啊，怎麼就沒膽量試探兩句？

反正沒人規定洗衣機旁邊不能告白？

告白失敗內心羞憤還正好把大腦塞進洗衣槽洗一洗──李逸書自暴自棄的想：腦子進水，脫水有用？

而顧懷述臉紅紅地飄回房間放東西，也不知道自己究竟是什麼心態，換上新長褲，轉身拎著剛脫下來的褲子又跑回陽台。

「洗衣機還有空間嗎？」

「你要洗什麼？不大件的話可以。」

「我把我剛才穿的長褲也脫下來洗，可以的話我丟進去喔。」

「……我檢查一下。」

顧懷述遞出長褲，耳朵紅紅暗搓搓的往後蹭兩步，看著李逸書的雙手在還帶著體溫的長褲上掏來摸去、檢查拉鍊鈕釦，煞有其事的找出洗標確認長褲的洗滌方式，才丟進洗衣機。

「謝啦。」嘖，裝，再裝，你耳朵都紅了。

「不會，反正你負責送去烘乾，洗完我分類好再叫你。」

「好～～」

顧懷述踩著拖鞋啪咑啪咑地回房間，門一關就蹲在地上揪自己的臉，又拉又扯又捏又揉，也沒整理出自己脫了褲子給李逸書上下其手（？）是怎麼回事，而且為什麼對方摸個褲子他就覺得害羞？

那只是條褲子！而且是自己脫的，前天脫的和剛才脫的李逸書不都摸了嗎，為什麼新鮮的褲子被摸會比較害羞──不對！新鮮的褲子是什麼修辭！！

到底是我變態了還是李逸書變態了！！

顧懷述只有嘴型沒有聲音地嗄嗄亂叫一陣，打噴嚏冷靜下來之後，認命地爬回電腦前打開WORD，從LINE裡挖出同一個實驗室的同學和學長姐開始問近況。

唉，論文寫不完大家都要變態啦。

打開論文草稿回憶之前的進度，備考一個月已經快忘記自己寫什麼，顧懷述點開excel對照當初的數據，差點不敢相信這是自己寫的東西。

看起來太像一篇論文了，這真是我寫的？我當初到底是什麼邏輯寫這段？

實驗筆記和資料夾一本一本攤在桌上，逐漸找回記憶把能寫的繼續寫，感覺沒過多久李逸書便來敲門說該去烘衣服了。

好吧，烘衣服。

分工是講好的，顧懷述把檔案放網路硬碟，自助洗衣店的卡確認有在錢包，手機鑰匙塞口袋，外套拎著一開門就看到李逸書手上拿了張便條紙，腳邊的洗衣籃是可以烘乾的衣服。顧懷述一邊穿外套一邊探頭看紙條的內容：是清潔用品要補貨。

「洗衣粉、廁所清潔劑和洗碗精，都沒了？」

「廁所清潔劑已經沒了，洗衣粉剩下的份量不夠洗一滿槽，不好提回來的話今天至少要買洗碗精。」

「好，」顧懷述提起洗衣籃，回想一下李逸書慣用的洗碗精長啥樣子。「那洗衣粉和廁所清潔劑用網購吧？反正不讓別人扛到家門口，你順便看看還缺什麼乾脆一起買。」

「好，你有想到家裡還缺什麼嗎？」

「……豆腐乳和衛生紙？」印象中衛生紙還有三包還六包？顧懷述打開門，念頭覺得這有什麼好問的？「就櫃子翻一下咩，反正沒買到就再買，不差這一點啦。」

「好。」

「還有什麼要順便帶回來的嗎？鮮奶？」

李逸書看著顧懷述乖乖軟軟單手抱住洗衣籃的模樣，需要帶什麼的問題在腦袋過一圈，鬼使神差的就湊上去親了一下。

「──！？」我被親了！？欸欸欸欸欸！？我做了什麼！？

顧懷述很錯愕，李逸書也很驚恐──他也不知道自己怎麼就親上去了，而且為什麼顧懷述沒閃開！？

難道我剛才的動作很快！？

「快個鬼！我是沒防備！！」

「……你不揍我？」

顧懷述低頭看一眼手上的洗衣籃，李逸書絕對是故意的，他手上這麼大籃衣服是能揍到誰？聽到這話顧懷述抬腳就往前踹，因為太氣踹完又因為慣性搖搖晃晃地向後仰，撞在門框上也沒忘記牢牢抱住洗衣籃。

「滾！老子回來再揍你！」氣死我了！說好的慫B呢！？

抓著洗衣籃奔牛似地衝去洗衣店，打開閒置烘衣機，憤怒地塞衣服關門設定時間插卡扣錢，轟隆轟隆上下翻轉的滾筒槽簡直是內心寫照，怒火靜電似地沾到東西就劈啪作響。

搞得後頭進來洗衣服的人都不自覺地離顧懷述兩公尺遠，自助洗衣店的兩張長椅就顧懷數一個人低頭滑手機，偏偏從雲端打開的論文草稿看不下去，怒火沖天地刷了一排憤怒貼圖給李逸書，跑步衝去全聯撈了當期特價組合洗碗精外加一罐啤酒，回到洗衣店啤酒開好猛灌一口，才又掏出手機看李逸書回他什麼。

「別氣QVQ 什麼樣的晚餐你可以聽我把話說完？我會乖TAT」

顧懷述又刷了新品種的憤怒貼圖過去，帶揍人動作的貼圖也刷了一排。

「雖然我一直都想親你，但我本來真的打算照標準流程先告白取得你的授權再親，請給我修正流程的機會！ORZ」

李逸書確認顧懷述已讀就膽戰心驚的貼上一排懺悔跪的貼圖，顧懷述反手就刷滿『友誼的小船說翻就翻』貼圖，刷完狠狠用力再灌一口啤酒，覺得今天究竟怎麼了，彷彿從睜眼起床開始就超展開。

LINE的訊息畫面沈默片刻，李逸書丟了新貼圖。

『來！快上車！』

……

幹──！！上什麼車！！

大約知道顧懷述找貼圖發洩憤怒也需要時間，李逸書又傳過來一句話。

「我想當你男朋友。」

然後顧懷述看到畫面裡，貼了貓、貼了狗、貼了外星人和火箭、貼了鹹魚水獺，貼了骷髏獻花。

「你不想看到我，我今天就先住朋友家，東西慢慢搬出去，如果你還願意聽我說，我做好晚餐在家等你，能回答的我都回答你。」

還是很氣，但顧懷述突然不知道該用什麼貼圖回覆了，連普通的沈默貼圖都變得不恰當。

整個自助洗衣店因為機器運轉而充滿轟隆噪音，嗡鳴的悶響混合在器械排放的濕熱氣體中，強烈的冷白燈光讓店內給人乾淨的錯覺，地上有紙屑、角落有被遺忘的一隻襪子、鞋子在磁磚地上摩擦也有灰塵的沙滑感，明亮雖然令人直覺地不會聯想到髒亂，但看得太清楚該發現的還是會發現。

李逸書……告白了？

後知後覺，手心冒汗，和啤酒上冰涼的水珠混成一手水，反射性地在褲子上一擦，膝蓋處就留下一塊深色的水漬。

待機太久手機螢幕進入休眠，顧懷述立刻又點開，盯著已讀覺得有些緊張，又有點生氣為什麼他要為這種事煩惱？

氣完又反省這種邏輯有點渣，等手機螢幕再次一黑，顧懷述開始哀嘆人為什麼不能放棄思考呢？

「我買好洗碗精了，等我回去揍你。」

李逸書這次回了一個充滿小花的THANK YOU貼圖。


End file.
